Sonic X Season 5
by InTheNightlight
Summary: I wrote this a long time ago. This is what I think Season five should have been.


DISCLAIMER: SONICX is © to 4KIDS© and SEGA©

DISCLAIMER: SONICX is © to 4KIDS© and SEGA©.

"Hey, Tails, when is the meteor shower going to start?" Ray the flying squirrel asked.

"The report said that in 10 seconds it will send stars thru the atmosphere." Tails the fox said.

5…4…3…2…1!

Stars swooshed and zipped and tore through the sky like rockets.

"Hey is that star coming straight at us!?" Rouge asked.

"I WISH WE GET OUTTA THE WAY IN TIME!" Mighty the armadillo yelled.

"Negative. My sensors indicate that this is not made of monoxide, neon, or any other gasses. In fact there seems to be a type of organic life inside this object." Omega announced.

"Which means?" Ray asked.

"Must I, how do you say, 'spell it out?'" Omega said. T minus 7 seconds to impact! "We have guests—" Omega couldn't finish because the object smashed into the ground, knocking everyone back.

"Ooch! What was that?" Ray asked. Everyone shakily got up and realized that the star was really a capsule or shuttle.

"What is that?" Mighty asked in amazement.

"I told you. It is—" Omega started.

"YES, we know." Ray sighed. "It is not made of monoxide, neon, or any other gasses, in fact there seems to be some sort of organic life inside this object." Ray said, doing a believable impression of Omega.

"…………………Affirmative……"

Tails was busy opening the capsule. He was pressing buttons randomly on the control panels.

The capsule opened, revealing a body inside. It was a girl who had green hair and was wearing a green and white dress. They gasped.

"I'll get help! Where's Sonic?" Ray asked, horrified.

"Don't count on finding him quickly. He told me he was gonna fly around the planet, making sure nothing dangerous was heading this way." Mighty explained.

MEANWHILE IN THE OZONE LAYER…

Super Sonic was dodging zillions of laser sword strikes. The strikes were coming from a large metal creature.

"I'm the protector of Mobius, and I'll never let you harm it!" Sonic yelled. He yet again dodged.

"FOOL! You cannot beat me with your limited power!" He was now transforming into an even bigger monster.

Sonic smirked, knowing what he had to do. He raised his hands. "CHAOS CONTROL!" The Chaos Emeralds scattered about, and out of sight. One of them hit a nearby shuttle, sending it spiraling to the planet. Sonic smiled right before he passed out. He fell into the atmosphere, landing with a crash in Cream's house. Everyone jumped at the sudden noise.

"Hey, it's Mr. Sonic!" Cream exclaimed. They brought him into the room the girl was in. Knuckles was there, using the Master Emerald to heal the girl.

"Knux, we have another patient." Ray sighed.

"You think I'm not busy? First you bring in this girl, whom we don't even KNOW yet, now you bring me—" He paused when he saw Sonic. "Well, he's certainly not okay."

The girl started to wake up. She sat up. "Where am I?" She wondered silently. Cream stepped forward.

"Hello. My name is Cream and these are my friends. May we know your name?" The girl slowly shook her head. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" Cream asked, concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine but I came here to speak with someone." She said.

"Maybe we can help." Ray said. "Who are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for someone named Sonic the Hedgehog. It's important I speak to him." She said.

"Well, I have a right to know. I'm Amy Rose, Sonic's girlfriend."

"COUGH-GIRLFRIEND?-COUGH" Mighty fakely coughed.

"It's something that Sonic needs to know. I came here to warn him about—" She couldn't finish. A loud bang rang from the outside of Knothole.

"What was that?" Rouge asked.

"I'll go check it out." Knuckles jumped out the window and looked outside the gates. A large yellow robot was stomping it's way towards the house. He ran back inside. "We have to get out of here! A huge metal monster is on it's way here! It looks like Eggman's doings!" The girl took a look through the window.

"The Meterex!" She gasped.

"The Meterex?" Tails asked.

"They're a horde of space pirates. They come from my home planet. They're here to steal the Planet Egg of your world." She explained.

"What's a Planet Egg?" Ray asked.

"The Planet Egg: SEARCHING…SEARCHING…SEARCHING…PLANET EGG RESULTS: THE PLANET EGG IS THE SUBSTANCE INSIDE OF A PLANET THAT KEEPS LIVING THINGS OF THE WORLD. IF TAKEN, THE PLANET BECOMES A LIFELESS ROCK." Omega complied.

"Uh-Oh!" Ray gulped.

To Be Cont'd…


End file.
